


Warm Gestures

by Gallicenae



Series: Misc Fic Gifts [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallicenae/pseuds/Gallicenae
Summary: The Inquisitor hopes to show a gesture of kindness and love toward his companion during the cold winter, but is surprised with one instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nambnb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nambnb/gifts).



Skyhold had all but been snowed in from the last winter storm, and the fires burning in the keep did little to warm the chill that seeped into the bone. Gundri crossed the hall from his quarters, giving a nod to Varric. The sharpshooter had moved his chair closer to the fire in an attempt to stave off the cold.

“You know, those bear skins we brought in a while back should be ready by now.”

Varric peered up at the Inquisitor from behind his spectacles, allowing himself a brief pause between paragraphs. “I don’t think our Orlesian guests would appreciate such finery.”

“I meant for your bare chest.” Gundri said it with such earnest sincerity that Varric couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Tower, you are a gift.” He chuckled a while longer before clearing his throat. “I’ll be alright without. Though you might consider taking one up to Sparkler, I hear his Tevine sensibilities have been pretty raw with this weather.”

“I was heading that way actually, Leliana received a few missives this morning she wants to share.”

Varric adjusted his papers and dipped his quill for more ink. “As long as it doesn’t require me to trudge through five feet of snow or step in nug shit, you know where to find me.”

\---

Gundri made his was up the staircase, passing Vivienne in a heated discussion with a merchant about acceptably fashionable drapes to block out the cold. The poor man looked a mix of bewildered and terrified, likely due to the sheer height of the windows he was to dress.

The door opened softly, acquiescing to the studious quiet of the library where the Inquisition’s researchers were intent on uncovering useful information from the gallery of tomes at their command. Gundri looked for Dorian in his usual spot, but his lover’s chair was empty. As he began to climb the steps to the tower, Gundri went through a mental list of all the places Dorian might be. Taking note of Varric’s earlier comment, he eliminated the ones where Dorian would find it necessary to leave the relative warmth of the keep. There weren’t many options left to him.

“There you are Inquisitor. I have news from our contacts in Antiva and the Free Marches.” Leliana handed him a few sheets of parchment, each curling up at the ends. “As well as a note from the leader of the Valo-Kas, Shokrakar I believe.”

Gundri glanced over the missive from Shokrakar, not voicing its contents as he was sure The Nightingale already knew what had been requested. “We’ll set them up with something tomorrow,” he managed as he continued going through the reports. The ones from Antiva warned of a possible Qunari invasion, with troop movements being spotted along the coast. He made a note to ask The Iron Bull about it later. Leliana debriefed him on some other business, best suited to the rangers and rogues of their force and of minor interest to Gundri, but he listened dutifully all the same.

“I’ll have Scout Harding dispatch a few of her people for observations.”

Gundri nodded. “Is that all you have for me?”

A messenger ran up the stairs, out of breath, and eager for Leliana’s attention. He hastily whispered something in her ear that caused the spymaster to roll her eyes and frown. “Honestly, you couldn’t go to Josephine with this?”

She dismissed the girl and turned to Gundri, amusement in her eyes if not her on her lips.

“It seems someone is giving the poor cook a hard time. I have nothing else for you now, but perhaps you could address the issue with the kitchen staff.”

\---

“I won’t ‘ave that one down here again! Do you hear me?”

A wooden spoon was aimed at Gundri’s nose, the haggard cook standing on her tiptoes just to get a good reach at him. The poor woman was livid, her kitchen not nearly as tidy as Gundri was used to seeing it. He put his hands up in surrender and tried to smile, not yet clear on what had transpired in his absence.

“Tryin’ to tell me how to do my job.” She put the spoon back in her apron, walking over to pick up a spare broom. “As if I didn’t know how to make perfectly good cakes in the first place.” 

Gundri offered his help as the cook and her staff swept the floor and cleaned up the mess that had taken over their work space. She thanked him, but shooed him off to the side saying they already had everything under control. 

“What else can I do for you then?”

The cook put a hand on her hip. “You can keep that bloody mage away from my kitchen is what! Booby trap the place if you have to. If I see him within even a foot of those doors, I’ll use that pretty face for a-” 

She collected herself and gave the Inquisitor a polite bow of her head. “Just keep him out if you please, Your Worship.”

\---

It was dark when Gundri finally entered his room after the long climb up the stairs. He’d run several errands on his search for Dorian, and it all felt something akin to a wild goose chase. The tanner said he had no idea where the pelts had gone, but mentioned the Commander might have distributed them to the troops in the valley. The barkeep in the tavern said the folks were growing restless without any music, claiming Sera had snatched up Maryden’s instrument. Gundri had been on the lookout for that as well, though Sera fervently denied ever having touched it - more than “that one time in Haven.”

“You do keep yourself busy, don’t you?”

Gundri looked through the final rails of the banister leading to his chamber. There was a mound of fur skins on the bed and familiar face emerged from under them. 

“I’m afraid I’ve rather made a mess of things, but it was meant to be a surprise.” Dorian’s face was slightly flushed.

That was when Gundri took note of the sitar resting beside the bed and the faint smell of burned sugar that hung about the air. He walked over to the bed and stood looking down at Dorian underneath all the furs that had gone missing. 

“Well, I’m most definitely surprised.” Gundri laughed, warmth seeming to spread out around him in waves.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for nambnb for Round 7 of DAFicswap on tumblr.
> 
> Feel free to picture Gundri partaking of Dorian's burned cakes while Dorian serenades him with the sitar from underneath the bearskins - in whatever manner of dress or undress you so desire. ;) (Because that's what happens next, but I would rather have it be implied.)


End file.
